


“It’s June”

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani





	“It’s June”

It was summer. Jonathan was spending the evening at Nancy’s while Will was with the party in the basement of their house. Nancy was cleaning out her dressed as she hummed to songs Jonathan despised.

“Nancyyy, can you hum to better songs?” Jonathan says before putting a pillow to cover his ears. She laughed and started to hum to “Santa Claus is coming to town” in the middle of June. Jonathan groaned and buried his face into the sheets of Nancy’s bed.

“You better not cry, I’m telling you why..” she sings before closing her dresser drawer and getting up to go to Jonathan. He hears her getting louder. 

“Nance, it’s June. Please stop.” He says, poking his head out from under the pillows he was hiding in. 

She ignored him and continued to sing as she laid down next to him. Jonathan put the pillows over his face and groaned as the song continued to play in Jonathan’s head as it came out of Nancy’s mouth. 

“He’s making a list, he’s checking it twice, gonna find out who’s naughty and nice..” she continues before she leans over to Jonathan to take the pillows off his face, in hopes that he’ll sing along. Right after grabs the pillows and takes them off his face, he moves his body on top of her and kisses her hard to stop the next verse from coming out of her mouth. He feels Nancy laugh as they kiss, sliding his tongue in her mouth, kissing her deeper. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. 

“If kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I could do this all night long.” He says before pressing his lips against her again.


End file.
